russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Just Say U Luv Me
Just Say U Luv Me is a 2017 Filipino teen romance film directed by Mervyn B. Brondial (Come What May) and Jeffrey Jeturian (My Girl, My Woman, My Friend), starring Jhazmyne Tobias, Hiro Volante, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura and Zaijian Jaranilla. It is their first movie of Jhazmyne and Hiro after their primetime teleserye Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?, and another first movie of Joyce and Patrick fresh from the success of Iskul Bukol. It is an official entry to the 2017 Metro Manila Film Festival. It was released on December 25, 2017 under IBC Films and Secarats Films. It has their two love stories, the first story is called Come What May starring Jhazmyne and Hiro, the second story is called My Girl, My Woman, My Friend starring Joyce and Patrick. The tagline for the movie is: "Two romantic love stories in one movie that will fall in-love". Jusr Say U Love Me is the seventh co-production behind IBC Films and Secarats Films after 2016's The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story and 2017's Voltes Kidz. Follow My Rainbow, Have You Ever Been in Love, Kahit Bata Pa Ako and That's My Goal. Cast ''Tanging Ikaw *Jhazmyne Tobias as Shaina Fulgar *Hiro Volante as Gabriel Padilla *Cherry Pie Picache as Shaina's mother *Eric Quizon as Shaina's father *Analyn Nacion as Yvette *Jaime Yllana as Janus *Ronaldo Valdez as Tito Allan *Margie Moran as Tita Franchie *Carl Longno as Jobert *Miguel David as Bryan Come Into My Life *Joyce Abestano as Janella Garcia *Patrick Destura as Rico Ramirez *Zaijian Jaranilla as Ivan Madrid *Ricardo Cepeda as Janelle's father *Chin Chin Gutierrez as Janelle's mother *Arlene Tolibas as Manang Belay *Jedrik Yamio as Rico's little brother *Yves Yamio as Alexander *Franchesca Salcedo as Dianne *Sajj Jeronimo as Joanne *Virginia Pozon as Teacher Michelle *Rico Barrera as Ray Release ''Just Say U Luv Me was released nationwide on 25 December 2017, as an official entry to the 43rd Metro Manila Film Festival. The film, among most entries of the festival, was graded "A" by the Cinema Evaluation Board of the Philippines which allows them to enjoy an additional 13 tax rebate. It grossed ₱12 million on its opening day topping the first day gross among other competing entries. On January 3, 2018, IBC Films and Secarats Films claimed that the film ₱115 million worldwide as of January 24, 2018. 'Marketing' The teaser trailer of the film was released on YouTube on 28 November 2017 followed by its official trailer on 4 December 2017. This was followed by extensive TV spots on IBC network and its sister cable channels. It was also heavily promoted on the social media accounts of IBC Films, Secarats, IBC and its subsidiaries including their official Facebook account for Jhasmyne Tobias and Joyce Abestano where they has over 13 million likes. A special dedicated page was also created by IBC Films on its official website. 'FIlming' Principal photography for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend on October 27, 2017 featuring Joyce and Patrick. Filming for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend ended on November 1, 2017 as the last day of shooting. Soundtrack Due to the success of the movie, the soundtrack for the film was released December 16, 2017 under IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services in cooperation with Ivory Music & Video and released by IBC Records under the music sub-label Secarats Records. The physical copy of soundtrack is available in leading music stores and digitally via Spotify, iTunes, Guvera, Deezer, Rdio and Amazon Music. 'Track listing' # Just Say You Love Me (composers: Jim Cosme, Homer Flores, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Cherryz Mendoza # Come What May (composer: Lani Hall) - Via Saroca #''Color Me Lonely'' (composer: Keno) - Grae Fernandez (for Come What May) #''The Girl Is So Right For Me'' (composers: Arnie Roman, Russ DeSalvo) - Keith Cruz (for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend) #''I'll Face Tomorrow'' (composers: Danny Subido, Eddie Nicolas) - Hiro Volante (for Come What May) #''Rainy Days and Mondays'' (Benét) (composers: Paul Williams, Roger Nichols) - Hype Five (for Come What May) #''My Girl, My Woman, My Friend'' (composer: Jose Mari Chan, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano and Patrick Destura (for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend) #''Home'' (composer: Brian McKnight) - Sarah Ortega (for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend) #''When I Met You'' (composer: Jim Paredes, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Roel Manlangit (for Come What May) #''Sandali Na Lang'' (composers: Champ Lui Pio, Roll Martinez, Jose Angelo Gellada, Omnie Saroca) - Patrick Destura (for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend) #''Touch and Go'' (composer: Rupert Holmes) - Hiro Volante (for Come What May) #''About You Boy'' (Pop Girls) (composer: Hazel Faith dela Cruz, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Joyce Abestano (for My Girl, My Woman, My Friend) References Category:2017 films Category:Philippine films Category:Philippine teen films Category:Philippine romantic drama films Category:Philippine romance films Category:Philippine high school films Category:Teen films Category:Teen romance films Category:English-language films Category:Tagalog-language films Category:IBC Films Category:Secarats Films Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:2010s high school films